Jennifer Matthews
Jenny Matrix is a major protagonist in the Video Game High School series, current captain of the VGHS Junior-Varsity FPS team, and the love interest of Brian D. An extremely skilled and accomplished gamer, throughout the series she has expressed her aspirations of becoming a professional gamer. For most of Season 1 Jenny is in a relationship with VGHS Varsity FPS captain The Law, Brian D's archnemesis and the primary antagonist of the series. This relationship however ended by the season's eigth episode, after it became known to Jenny that Law had no intention of granting her position on Varsity FPS. Overview Season 1 Daughter of Mary Matrix, captain of the professional FPS team The Denver Commandos, and an unnamed father, Jenny comes from an FPS family, an upbringing which places her under constant pressure to succeed at all costs. Introduced in Episode 2, Jenny Matrix, the Junior-Varsity FPS captain and 6th most senior player at VGHS, meets Brian D early on when she is assigned his and Ki Swan's "welcome buddy" by Calhoun. Despite Brian garnering admission into VGHS by defeating The Law, the school's number one player, Varsity FPS captain, and Jenny's boyfriend, Jenny thinks little of Brian, discarding him and Ki as fast possible despite being obligated to grant the two a tour. By the end of the episode however, Brian has caught Jenny's eye after he defeats and accidently expels another student. Season 2 Johanna Braddy will return in Season 2 to reprise her role as Jenny Matrix. Her character's mother is also expected to appear for the first time. Personality Jenny Matrix possesses an intense personality which greatly contrasts with series protagonist Brian D. Unlike Brian, Jenny is assertive, ambitious, commanding, dedicated, strongwilled, and stubborn, qualities which transfer to and augment her gaming performance. Unbeknownst to most people however, Jenny is driven by a desire to please and live up to the expectations of her mother, a professional FPS captain, and even feels pressured to resort to extremes to achieve the success she needs to fulfill that dream. On-screen she has only revealed this side of her life to Brian, in Episode 4, however it is presumed that The Law was aware of this as well, and used it to his advantage to manipulate Jenny. Relationships Brian D Despite initially thinking little of Brian D, as well as being in a relationship with The Law, Brian's archnemesis, Jenny and Brian developed a powerful bond and foundation for a romantic relationship throughout Season 1. Though originally conspiring with Law to subvert Brian, Brian's persistance, enthusiasm, and fundamental good nature would eventually prompt Jenny to genuinely care for his wellbeing, aiding and saving him even after his recklessness cost her and her JV FPS team an important match against Varsity FPS. A major point of conflict throughout Season 1 and in the relationship between Jenny and Brian stemmed from Jenny obeying the Law's orders to place Brian on the JV FPS team so that he may exact his vengeance upon Brian during the annual JV/Varsity FPS skirmish, which he inevitably did. Jenny's part in this conspiracy however was not done out of malice, but rather selfish desire to secure position on the Varsity FPS team. It is ultimately Brian however who opens Jenny's eyes to the fact that Law never held any intention of elevating Jenny. After defeating Law and the FPS Varsity team in the Season 1 finale, Brian and Jenny finally kiss in the locker room. As Jenny gives Brian a permanent spot on the JV FPS team, they agree to keep a platonic relationship, as to avoid complications. The Law Despite their status as boyfriend and girlfriend throughout most of season 1, Jenny Matrix and Law appear to have a mutual parasitic relationship; with Jenny harboring a deep desire to please her mother and make the FPS Varsity team (which Law captains), and Law using Jenny to orchestrate Brian's demise. There is little indication throughout the series that either two genuinely cares for each other. To the contrary, Law openly admits to Brian of having no intention of granting Jenny position on the FPS Varsity team; refusing to risk anyone stealing the spotlight from him. Jenny, after Games Dean spreads a rumor around the school claiming he witnessed Jenny and Brian making out, tells Brian that the two cannot spend time together solely out of fear of vindication from the Law. Appearances *Season 1, Episode 1 *Season 1, Episode 2 *Season 1, Episode 3 *Season 1, Episode 4 *Season 1, Episode 5 *Season 1, Episode 6 *Season 1, Episode 7 *Season 1, Episode 8 *Season 1, Episode 9 Category:Characters Category:Students